squeam_screen_grizzly_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny Boy
Bunny Boy is the sixth episode of the fourth series of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Plot Despite warnings from his mother that he'll never grow up to be a big, strong boy, naughty Bill is a boy who refuses to eat his greens. As a result, he is sickly, and his mother is neurotic. Tubs the rabbit, however, loves his greens, and Bill loves Tubs. Every night, Bill leaves the gate to his mum's vegetable patch open, so that Tubs can get in and eat all of the produce, leaving nothing for Bill. Because of this, Bill's mum wages war on the rabbit; she fires pebbles from a catapult at it's white tail, but Bill paints it green; she builds an electric fence around the patch, but Bill airlifts the rabbit over on a radio-controlled helicopter; she hides rabbit traps around the garden, but Bill pretends to have his finger cut off by one, so she digs them all up again. One night, Bill's mum waits overnight in the patch with a shotgun, and the next morning produces a huge cabbage for Bill. To avoid having to eat it, Bill comes up with a variety of tricks; he paints it to look like a football and hides it under a bush, but the dog retrieves it; he buries it in the garden and plants a sign saying "Danger Unexploded Bomb, Do Not Dig Up," but his mum catches him out when he forgets to wipe his muddy feet when he comes back in; he phones the police and tells them that he found a chopped off head in a plastic bag, but the police are not fooled and give the cabbage straight back. Eventually, Bill decides that the only way to get rid of the cabbage is to feed it to Tubs, so he stuffs the vegetable under his jacket, hops on his bike, and begins to pedal through the high corn towards his friend's burrow. Tubs, distracted by the smell of the tasty cabbage, hops out to meet Bill, and Bill, who has fallen asleep on his bike because he is so tired from not eating his vegetables, both get chopped up by the blades of Farmer Popple's Combine Harvester. Waking up in hospital wrapped in bandages, a doctor and student nurse tell Bill that he's had a bit of an accident, but that the operation went smoothly and that he is fine to go home. Nobody would tell him where Tubs was, though . . . Later that night at supper, Bill stuffs his face with sprouts, but then gets too upset to eat when his mother tells him that Tubs was dead. He goes to bed and has nightmares about huge rabbits eating the greens from the vegetable patch. Waking up, Bill finds his mum crying because the thinks that another rabbit has been in her vegetable patch. When the doctor comes to take off his bandages that afternoon, however, Bill is hopping around the living room. He explains that when they found the bits of Tubs and Bill, they couldn't tell which piece was which, and so just made do with what they had. Bill could not understand why his mum was sad, as he was now part-boy, part-rabbit . . . Moral The moral of this tale is "Eat your greens," Trivia * At the beginning of this episode, Uncle Grizzly feeds the boy worms in the Squeam Screen. Category:Episodes Category:Series 4